exhalodiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Aterin
A famous Elven hero who sercured peace between the Orcs and Elves in the early times of the Age of Harmony Aterin the Mage Aterin was a very wise mage form the Elven capital at the time of the Age of Harmony, he had studied for almost fifty years in the arts of stratergy, metaligy and elemental magics. It wasn't until his sixtith birthday that he heard of the ongoing problem with Orcish settlements south of the region, as Aterin was a high ranking memeber of the Dominion council he decided to seek these Orcs out and negotion alliagance to the Dominion and it's goals. Aterin was a very wise and sombre holding the Elven monarchy above himself, and so decided to complete this task and bring glory and power to his kin. He quickly gather twenty of the capital's smiths, scholars and Black Guard to accompany him to the settlements south of the region. After two days ride they arrived at the settlement but fiercly contested by Orcish berserkers. Within first contact Aterin ask to meet their leader and in due hast the newly capture elven prisoners and their chest began their decent into the tribal village. Aterin now stood before the Orc's cheiftan Cheif Urk Bal-rok a towering and ash skinned Orc littered with scars and unknown bite remnants. The chief asks why they had come and questions the chests of iron and strange liquids, Aterin then began his plan he quickly collected the iron igots, tools and liquid and began ordering the smiths to create what Aterin called a holy gift. The cheiftan sat and watched as these smiths forged a identical battle axe to that of the orcs. The chief laughed and the rest of the yurt follow in suit, Aterin remaind quiet slitghly smiling as he raised his hand and poured the liquid onto the axe and before the cheif's eyes the iron warped and twisted and faint blakc lines coil and oozed of and around the blades edge. The chief was stunned and like a integuied child he reached fror the axe and swing it in the air, the weigh was nothing a feather of it's previous feel. the edge was wicked and barbed, and it now resembled a choatic mess of iron and rage. The cheif was in bliss, he quickly asked how to create more, if armour could be treated even structures and Aterin sound found himself very comfortable and safe in the arms of his new found kin. The follwoing weeks the Orcs pledge their kind to the Dominion and it's ideals seeing the great gift of the magical Liquid Aterin had made a sure sign of the Elves' claim to control the region. And as Aterin returned home he was given a great parade and feast in his honour with the very lake the Orcs were based being name Lake Aterin, the site of a true sign of Elven prowess in coercion. Later Life Aterin returned to the politics of the Dominion after that event and was often a hero of the Orcs when ever he vistied a new settlement to bring into the fold, with the Orcs equiped with both a reason to fight and the tools to do it brutally the Dominion had better shock troops than ever before. This creation Aterin has brilliantly done would soon be dubbed Raag Weaponry the now unique symbol of Orcish wears. Aterin dead at the age of a hundred and twenty, within his chambers and at his funeral the temple was full of Dominion politics and Orcish generals, it was recorded that even the ruling monarch paid their respect to the fallen hero of the Dominion. He was a true patriot and kin of the Orcs.